1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and an operating, method thereof, and more particularly, to a memory storage device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Recently, the market for digital cameras, smart phones and MP3 players has rapidly grown, and the demand for storage media of consumers has also rapidly increased. A nonvolatile memory device retains data stored therein even after blackout, and has a small volume while saving power. Thus, the nonvolatile memory device can be properly applied to portable products. For example, an embedded Multi-Media Card (eMMC) is a storage device using a NAND flash memory as a storage medium.
The flash memory storage device typically includes one controller and a plurality of flash memory wafers (or devices). According to the characteristics of the flash memory, the flash memory consumes a larger amount of time in performing a program operation than in performing a read operation. When any one flash memory device is performing a program operation through memory interleaving in order to improve the write speed and the performance of garbage collection in the background, the controller may be switched to another flash memory device in order to control the flash memory device. Thus, the overall operation time can be reduced. However, in order to accomplish a substantial operating time reduction, the number of static random access memories (SRAMs) arranged in the controller must be increased. Since the cost of SRAM is relatively high, consumers generally want to reduce the use of SRAM. Furthermore, according to the characteristics of the flash memory, when a flash memory device performs a program operation, the flash memory device cannot be read at the same time. Thus, the storage time is inevitably extended.